Numbul
These small, furry companions look unassuming, but are considered one of the most helpful creatures in the Keep, especially to those who study herbs and potions. Their loyalty to their magi is unparalleled, making them easy to train as well as wonderful, loving companions. Their fur is soft to the touch, and they like nothing better than to curl up next to their magi and take a nap in the sun. On top of this, they have incredibly keen senses of smell and hearing. Numbuls are instinctively drawn to the scent of flowers, and are only found in areas where there is plenty of flower growth. Tame Numbuls are able to learn new natural scents with one repetition. Magi make use of this ability to train them to find rare herbs. Numbuls are also helpful for another reason. Their large ears give them a keen sense of hearing that helps them hear danger from amazing distances. They will alert their magi, and other creatures, to danger by turning their bodies to stone in an attempt to hide. Once turned to stone, Numbuls become incredibly heavy and all but impossible to move. In the wild, this makes them near impervious to any predators. On long journeys, many magi have had their lives saved by their cautious Numbul companion when they have turned to stone and alerted the magi of coming danger. Of course, at the Keep this ability can be just as much a nuisance as a help. Some Numbuls turn to stone with no provocation other than a sneeze, and more than a few botany students have stubbed their toes on stone Numbuls. Egg This egg is as smooth as stone. Hatchling The first thing any magi notices about a new Numbul hatchling is its dedication. Despite being slow and clumsy as hatchlings, they will bumble after their magi unceasingly in an attempt to follow them, and are only content when placed safely in a bag or pocket near their owner. If their magi ignores them or they cannot find their magi, they will turn to stone in fear and remain that way until their magi pays them attention. The only other thing that makes them happy and will convince them to leave their magi’s side is a patch of soft dirt filled with the roots of spring flowers. Young Numbuls will happily burrow in shallow dirt for hours, hunting for the freshest roots. Unfortunately, they tend to eat what they find. Adult Adult Numbuls, while still just as dedicated as when they were hatchlings, are much more easily trainable than young ones. They still like to be near their magi, and given their keen hearing, if their magi calls their name, they will come running no matter how far away they are. Numbul fur is soft, but they never shed, so magi have few qualms about bringing them into the Keep. Some Numbuls even turn to stone at their magi’s command, serving as an immovable weight to guard important documents. By far the most valued thing they do at the Keep, though, is find herbs. They have an instinct to burrow and search for the most colorful plants they can find. An adult Numbul will always opt to bring any flowery plants it finds back to its magi. It is always easy to tell when someone is training a Numbul as a herb-finder, as they will often have pockets filled with various half-chewed plants and flower petals. Well-trained Numbuls will burrow deep underground to find herbs that are unattainable in any other way, and more than a few discoveries of precious and useful herbs have been made by Numbuls. Old legends exist that claim Numbuls have a sixth sense for herbs that can be used to cure certain illnesses. Breeding Additional Information *No. 492 *Obtained from the Herbalist Shop for 2,300 *Released: April 11th, 2014 *Sprites: Jrap17 *Description: Raneth *Gender Dimorphism: **Males are darker and are eating some plants ** Females are lighter in colour. *Rotating Sprite: **Noon-Midnight They look normal **Midnight-Noon They are in a stone form Category:2014 Creatures Category:Shop-born Category:Artist: Jrap17 Category:Gender Dimorphism Category:Rotating Sprite Category:Lagomorphs